Cruelty and the Just
by Lycan Lover
Summary: Cold, cruel and a sharp temper: Caius, leader of the Volturi has always been alone since his mate died, and he prefers it that way.   Passionate, caring and a challenge: Briana, friend of the Cullens with a gift that's too good to pass up.   CAIUS/OC
1. The Usual?

**Hello everyone! Just an idea I'd like to try out...it's my first story in ages, can you believe it? **

**Please leave comment and tell me if I should continue or not, ok? Thanks **  
><strong>LL xx<strong>

**Theres a reaon... by Panic! at the Disco :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Cruelty and the Just<strong>

**Chapter1: **

**The Usual?**

* * *

><p><em>Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman. <em>  
><em>From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed.<em>  
><em>I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it. <em>  
><em>Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and...<em>

_When you're in black slacks with accentuating, off-white, pinstripes_  
><em>Whoa, everything goes according to plan.<em>

_..._

The room was filled with soft lights, red drapes and pale people in expensive attires, soft, airy music floated through the air.

Briana's hands shook so much that her complimentary glass of crimson blood shivered. Even the comforting vibes coming from Jasper could not settle her nerves tonight in the hall of her superiors. Alice bounced up to up pointing out people they knew or didn't but should whislt Japser just shook his head. It was the first time Briana had smiled all night.

She was not use to this sort of thing, she felt like a doll, her usually shoulder length wavy bronze hair was reined up into a twist with several curls framing her pale face and golden eyes. The floor length midnight blue dress she was wearing felt the most foreign to Briana, for a girl that was use to jeans and t-shirts it was quiet the transition. She could still see her friend's, Alice and Bella Cullen, forcing her with their cute puppy-dog expression, and it worked every time!

"See? With Bella over there! Oh, Rosalie would love those shoes." Alice went on. Briana felt bad though, poor Emmet and Rosalie had declined the Annual Volturi Ball invitation, not having any gifts meant they were all but shuned from 'upper' society, so they were back in Forks watching over little Renesmee. Oh good old Uncle Emmet! she thought with a chuckle. Then again, the Volturi didn't know of her either...yet.

Briana felt fear at the prospect.

Briana groaned as yet again she stood in a crowd of gossiping vampires as Esme and Carlisle introduced her to yet another group of 'friends'. Carlisle gestured to a man and his mate who wore a dress far too daring.

"I don't believe you've met Briana, Eleazar."

The man smiled and nodded whilst the women nodded.

"It's a pleasure, this is my mate, Carmen." He answered in a smooth tone. Putting on a sweet smile Briana nodded back and took their hands. She understood the Cullen's alliance with the Denali Coven ever since the almost battle with the Volturi over Bella and Edward's daughter, Renesmee, of course, Briana had found the Cullens after a hunting incident 3 months after that. 207 years of nomadic living alone had taken its toll on her.

"Do you have any special talent Briana?" Carmen asked politely.

"Indeed she does." Esme chuckled. Briana was brought back from her day-dream and had to blink twice before answering but before she could open her mouth another voice began.

"Ah, Carlisle!"

She froze at the sound of the deep male voice that was clearly very excited by the conversation. A pair of vampires with an aura of power stood behind her as she turned slowly exchanged pleasantries with Carlisle and Esme. Their skin was almost translucent and papery whilst their crimson red eyes, clouded with time and experience, surveyed the scene. The man was tall with long black hair and a curious expression on his handsome face, the women was equally as beautiful with long cascading blond hair and a kind smile. Briana lost her voice. In all her years she had never been in the presence of the vampire royalty and yet here one of them stood observing her intently. Aro and his mate, Sulpicia, eyed her one with interest, one with kindness.

"Aro, Sulpicia, it's good to see you again." Carlisle smiled. Briana's eyes lingered on the lady who radiated of beauty and elegance, she was jealous to be sure.

"And Esme, lovely as ever I see." Aro smirked but his gaze kept flickering to Briana. "And who is this?" He extended his hand to Briana and she flinched. Aftyer several seconds Carlisle butted in.

"Aro can read your thoughts with a touch."

"I mean you no harm dear one, I require just a little information."

Slowly, unsurely she place her cold hand in his and jumped when he grasped it. His crimson eyes seemed to glaze over as if he were in deep thought, several emotions flickered in the orbs of blood: fascination, suspicion and excitement. Carlisle and Esme exchanged a knowing look as Briana thought over her words that would most likely condemn her. Aro's grin, if it could, grew as he let out a laugh. His bony hands came together in joy. Briana quickly lowered her head.

"How marvellous!" He removed his stare to Carlisle for an instant. "I see you have a talent for collecting the talented my friend."

Carlisle gave a grimace which quickly morphed into a frown.

"So it would seem Aro, Briana joined us last year."

The leader's eyes moved back to his lasts interest with awe. Briana shifted uncomfortably and lowered her eyes.

"I see. Such a talent as yours my dear would be an extremely useful gift indeed." He grew closer and tilted his head whilst his stared bore into her face.

"Aro dearest..." Sulpicia caught his attention and gestured in the direction of the door. Her mate's eyes shifted to the door and back.

"My dear Brianna, I would very much like to introduce you to my brothers if you would permit me?"

The colour would have drained from her face if it could have. Stealing a glance at her friends Briana could only nod and out on a brave face. She hooked her arm around Aro's free one, managing to receive reassuring smiles from the two older vampires but a horrified looked from Bella and Edward as she left the room.

Her eyes widened as Edward mouthed the words:

_Beware. _

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think people?<strong>

**Have I got the characters right?**


	2. Oddity

**Hi everyone, I have a slight fascination with the Volturi characters right now so I hope it fits ok. **

**P.S Marcus is my favourite, he has such a story!**

**Why don't you tell me who you're favourites are? We'll have a vote! Hehe...**

**Now enjoy the chapter...**

**Song: Help I'm Alive by Metric**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Oddity<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BRIANNA POV:<strong>

_**I tremble, they're gonna eat me alive**_  
><em><strong>If I stumble they're gonna eat me alive<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can you hear my heart beating like a hammer?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Beating like a hammer<strong>_

_**Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer**_  
><em><strong>Hard to be soft, tough to be tender<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come take my pulse, the pace is on a runaway train<strong>_

I am totally and utterly done for.

That was the only thing going through my mind as the Volturi leader dragged me gracefully through the crowd of staring people muttering comments about his 'latest intrigue'. Aro met my expectations and beyond, he was just so excited and had that look in his eye, that tone in his voice that made me suspect something was off.

His wife on the other hand was a charming woman. She had obviously been broke up into shining lights and crowds for she smiled in exactly the right places and spoke only when necessary. I found myself frowning though as I glanced over at her perfect face. Everything about her was the exact opposite to me. As a couple spoke quickly in fluent Italian to Aro and his wife I lowered my head so that the two loose curls bounced against my cheeks and tickled, cursing myself mentally for learning every language except Italian.

We entered through a smaller ebony door that led into silence. Compared to the rest of the castle this room was like a graveyard only brighter. Large white alabaster columns stood tall and proud around the room which had no roof.

It was a balcony! My mind had to jog to keep up with my scenery as I gazed around almost awestruck by the beauty. You could see out into the Italian night sky as crystal clear as a pool in a quiet glade, tiny flecks of lights signalled life in the shadows of the city walls. Two figures were talking softly in the evening air looking out at the night, they turned as we approached and I suddenly had the need to stop and run.

_Swallow your fear silly girl_! My mother's voice chided in my brain.

_**Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer**_  
><em><strong>Beating like a hammer, beating like a hammer<strong>_  
><em><strong>Beating like a hammer<strong>_

_**If you're still alive my regrets are few**_  
><em><strong>If my life is mine what shouldn't I do?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I get wherever I'm going, I get whatever I need<strong>_  
><em><strong>While my blood's still flowing and my heart's still<strong>_  
><em><strong>Beating like a hammer, beating like a hammer<strong>_

_**Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer**_  
><em><strong>Hard to be soft, tough to be tender<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come take my pulse, the pace is on a runaway train<strong>_

"Caius, Marcus!" Aro was grinning for some apparent reason.

The two raised an eyebrow in sync together which made me want to laugh. It was as if they had seen this too many times. The older one, about in his early thirties, looked emotionlessly at us with his ruby eyes, his long brown mane of hair tied back elegantly. The other was his complete contrast; pale as the moon and expression to match. Both had similar papery skin to their brother and airs of superiority that made me feel like a mouse in comparison to such lions.

"Shouldn't you be greeting our guests?" The older asked showing only a mild interest to our arrival. I noticed how he continued to stare at me and then at Ar in confusion. Sulpicia, Aro's wife, glided over towards them both and smiled graciously. The bowed their heads to her out of respect as she took her seat on the balcony.

"Now Marcus...I just made the most extraordinary discovery!" Aro grinned.

"Oh, really?" Caius muttered sharing a look with Sulpicia as he sat. Aro offered a chair to me as I was forced to sit next to Marcus who seemed intent on staring at me. Aro chuckled. "Forgive my rudeness, brothers this is Miss Briana who is currently residing with the Cullen family. It is her first time to Volterra I believe."

I smiled politely at them both only to receive calculating stares. The one called Caius seemed to loath the very sight of me. I lowered my eyes to my hands folded on-top of the blue material in my lap.

"Welcome." Marcus breathed.

"A pleasure I'm sure." Caius hissed looking more intently out at the scenery.

"Thank you." I whispered. I had decided that I was to hate the blond leader. He was rude and obviously too proud to be polite.

"She has the most remarkable gift..." Aro trailed off with a far off look in his eyes. Caius' head snapped to study him and then for a brief moment to me.

"Which is?"

Aro grinned, turning to me.

"Why don't you show them, my dear?" He asked in a sickly sweet voice. My eyes widened.

"I'd rather not." He laughed at the wavering of my voice. I caught Caius glaring at me from the corner of my eye.

"Just a little demonstration." Was that an order or suggestion? It was definitely an order, I decided. Exhaling I turned my gaze to Sulpicia; my unfortunate victim, and focused.

The Volturi wife suddenly turned her head to Caius and smiled.

"You're wearing my perfume aren't you?" I smiled as she blinked several times at the enraged vampire. Caius sat with his eyes wide and mouth agape.

"_WHAT!"_

Aro laughed uncontrollably as Caius towered over a gaping Sulpicia, even Marcus crackled a smile...I think...just for a second.

"Pl-please Caius, I didn't..."

"Marvellous!" Aro clapped his hands together again like before, making me jump at the sound. Caius turned on the pair of us with accusing eyes.

"_Explain."_ He growled so low it rumbled like thunder. His eyes were like fire burning into my head as if he was trying to set me alight.

"Calm yourself brother, Briana here has a gift that can control others."

"I can see that." He continued to glare at me, I shrunk back into my seat like a coward. I gulped.

"Please don't be offended, I was merely demonstrating."

"Well do not do it again until I ask of it." He sat back down looking out again away from me. If I still had blood my cheeks would be red with anger.

"And who are you to control me?" Stupid question I know but someone had to ask it. He snapped his head back to mine in anger and shock.

"I am your better."

"No, you are my elder." I smirked. Aro chuckling in the background. Sulpicia sent me a smile. Caius stood but did not make any motion to closer.

"How strange." Marcus pondered, staring once again at me before glancing at Caius. I was about to ask him about his thoughts when he reached out and touched Aro's hand. The gleeful look left the leader's eyes and he nodded at his brother.

"Thank you, Marcus." They all stood abruptly making me stand also. I took Aro's offered arm as he smiled at me. "We had best get you back."

* * *

><p>"What was that all about?" Bella asked me as she passed me a glass.<p>

"I don't know." I shook my head as I sipped. My friend smiled as Edward twirled past us with Alice, both were very happy in their dance. But I couldn't enjoy the evening, not any more, I kept seeing the leaders whisper as they stared at me. The blond one, Caius would keep glancing at me and when or if I met his gaze he would glare. I would glare back. It was an endless battle.

"Excuse me? Miss Briana?" I turned sharply to my left where a small woman stood regally next to me. She was very beautiful, like Sulpicia, with long dark hair and long eye-lashes. I couldn't control the smile that graced my lips as I looked at her, feeling happier than I ever had. "My name is Didyme, I'm Marcus' wife."

My smile grew if it could.

"Hello, it's a pleasure ma'am." We shook hands lightly.

"Please, just Didyme."

I shook my head. I felt so light and completely carefree. The petite woman was also happy I could tell.

"How are you doing that?"

She tilted her head to the side.

"What?"

"Making me so happy?" I laughed, she did too.

"It's my talent shall we say."

"Oh." I whispered. For a moment Edward caught my eye. He was gesturing over to Carlisle who was speaking to Aro in hushed whispers. Esme looked downcast.

My eyebrows furrowed.

What was going on around here?

_**Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer**_  
><em><strong>Beating like a hammer, beating like a hammer<strong>_  
><em><strong>Beating like a hammer<strong>_

_**If you're still alive my regrets are few**_  
><em><strong>If my life is mine what shouldn't I do?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I get wherever I'm going, I get whatever I need<strong>_

_**While my blood's still flowing and my heart's still beating like a hammer**_  
><em><strong>Beating like a hammer, beating like a hammer<strong>_  
><em><strong>Beating like a hammer<strong>_

_**I tremble, they're gonna eat me alive**_  
><em><strong>If I stumble they're gonna eat me alive<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Tadah! Any good? Please tell me what you think.<strong>

**Thanks for reading.**

**Love you all!**


End file.
